The Clique
by kprdcjeb
Summary: The Allegiant Eight have one motto. "For the group, not for yourself." To any bystander they are a band of rebels who drink, skip, and party together and they seem to be thick as thieves,only speaking to the other 7 members. But that seems to change when the Belikovs move to town. Will the group crumble? And what dark secrets do these 8 keep behind closed doors?
1. Prologue

**This story is loosely based on a movie I saw forever ago. ****J I hope it sounds okay. I didn't want to write too much and give stuff away. I want it to be revealed with time. **

**Prologue- DPOV**

Close.

That was the only way I could describe the _Allegiant Eight._ It seemed like such a weak word when there were so many others I could have used. Although, I wasn't sure that even covered how close they actually were to one another until I was trapped in the middle of it all.

Trapped inside a web of lies, secrets, drugs, alcohol, and sex.

But that was how every high school drama started right? It always begins with the popular crowd being on top and destroying the lives around them to get what they want; or the popular cheerleader ends up with the quiet geeky boy because she sees something in him and they have their happily ever after with all the peers being okay with it.

Well this is some bullshit story about the popular kids and nerds coming to terms with one another. In fact, the Allegiant Eight as they were known, weren't even popular. They lived on the other end of the spectrum. You know, those junkie lazy fucks that skip class to drink or get their next hit and end up in detention? Yet everyone seems to know their names and who they are, which is a lot more than most people can say during their high school days. Those people were like me, stuck in the middle between the popular jock and the junkies.

And before you jump to conclusions, this isn't about my downward spiral into addiction. But sometimes I wish it was. It would probably be ten times easier to tell you how I got sucked into that world and came out a clean man. But it's not.

It's about a girl with beautiful brown curls and hauntingly dark eyes that pull me in and make me not be able to think straight. The same girl with a frightening, almost psychotic, attachment to these other seven people. But anyone looking on the outside wouldn't see it. But I did.

I saw it because I couldn't keep my head down at school after my mother decided to relocate us to America.

Because I wouldn't listen to the others constant warnings to stay away from this simply infamous group.

Because….because I fell in love with a girl named Rose.

The girl who turned my world upside down with just a glance and who made me sing in the shower every morning. The girl who made Missoula interesting and St. Vladimir's a place that I needed to be every damn day.

The girl who's strong, sick, loyalty to her friends made me want to vomit. I guess what this story is really about is loyalty.

I mean how much is too much?

But once I got a look into this twisted world, there was no way I could ever look away.

**Sound okay? Let me know!**


	2. Chapter 1- The Window

**So this chapter is super WEIRD. Well this story is very weird. Just a warning.**

DPOV

I hated it here. I hated the grass, the trees, our new house, everything. I resented moving to America from the very beginning but Mama's new job over here had a very substantial pay increase and she couldn't pass up the opportunity. I envied my elder sisters Karolina and Sonya; they stayed behind in Russia because they actually had a choice in the matter. _I, _however, was stuck here, in Missoula, Montana, with my younger sister, mother, and grandmother.

"Well, what do you think?" Mama said as we pulled up into the drive-way of a white two story Victorian style house, quaintly placed in a small suburban era.

To be honest, it was much better than our previous home, but I wasn't about to admit that to my mother. I was still angry with her for making us come here. Althoug, Victoria seemed to be making up for my lack of enthusiasm in mass amounts. She was more than excited to be in America.

"I call the biggest room!" The 16 year old screamed as she jumped out of the car and ran for the house.

Rolling my eyes, I started to make my way into the new house, trying to put on a look of detest. Mama looked disappointed with my clear dissatisfaction with the beautiful house in front of us, but I tried my best to not let it get to me.

Stepping inside almost threw me into shock. The place was massive for just the four of us, probably twice the size as our old one. It was decked with smooth hard wood floors, a staircase that wrapped around to the upstairs from the entryway, and large archways that you could shove ten people through at once. It was incredible.

"Well Dimka?" Mama asked from behind me as I marveled at the chandelier hanging off to the side of the stairs.

"It's not bad." I shrugged and started to head up the stairs to find a room for myself, but was pulled back by the arm.

Facing my mother was an entirely different situation. She looked much older than she was; her face was worn and tired. She looked different. She looked guilty.

"I know you wanted to finish high school in Baia. It can't be easy for you to go to school your last year here and have to make all new friends, but I really do wish you would try for me."

I sighed and hesistated, looking at my mother as she pleaded with me to try to like it here. "Fine. But I'm not making any promises. " Her smile at that moment, brightened up her features, and she looked like herself again.

"That's all I ask. Now go pick out your room and then grab your sister, and start unloading things." I did as I was told and made my way up the stairs, walking down the long hallway. I spotted Vikotoria planning out her new room and I couldn't help but chuckle.

"Mom wants you to help unpack things." I said as I leaned against my sisters new room.

"But I'm not done yet! There is so much I have to do still. " I raised a brow and started to laugh.

"What could you possibly have to plan?"

"What about where my bed is going to go? That is the most important thing to decide!" Shaking my head, I decided it was best to leave my sister to her own devices as I started back down the hall. "That's what I thought!"

Peaking into a few rooms I finally settled on one of them. It was smaller than my sisters but I didn't mind the space. Glancing around swiftly, in order to get back to my mother, I stopped when movement caught my eye. Stepping further into the room, I approached the single small window on the opposite side;which overlooked the side yard and the side of the neighbors house. Upon further inspection, I noticed that the movement I saw was none other than a girl, who looked to be changing in the room across from mine.

Now I know it was wrong to peek but to say she was stunning would have been an understatement. She had gorgeous dark brown hair, tanned skin, and the most amazing breasts that I had ever laid eyes on. She was wearing a simple black lace bra and plaid skirt –that seemed to be part of a school uniform-but it just made the scene in front of me that much more erotic. I watched as she slipped of her skirt, revealing her thin black thong, and round beautiful cheeks. God, I need to get out of here before she seems me, or my sister walks in.

Tearing my eyes away just as she was about to take off her bra, I quickly went to my sister's room and pulled her with me to help unpack.

Maybe moving here wasn't so bad after all.

o.O.o

RPOV

I was finally glad to be rid of that horrid school uniform and into my usual jeans, black t-shirt and black flats. I decided to run a brush through my crazy hair before Lissa reprimanded me for not looking presentable. I don't know why I had to even look nice, I'm sure the evening would end how it always did. My hair was bound to be a hot, disgusting mess anyway. Grabbing my bag, I headed downstairs to where Lissa was patiently waiting for me in her new Escalade. Sometimes I wondered why she hung out with the rest of our band of freaks. She was rich and beautiful, meaning she could easily get in with the popular crowd.

As I reached Lissa's car, I saw her dressed in tan high waisted shorts, a white blouse, and a black hat. She was stunning as always and I was me.

"Finally. You took forever Rose!" Rose rolled her eyes as Lissa began to pull out of the driveway. "And you didn't even do anything to yourself! I thought I told you to look nice."

This is nice for me. Nothing has holes or stains." I laughed as Lissa huffed in annoyance, a moving truck next door catching my eye. Lissa seemed to notice my sudden distraction as well.

"You have new neighbors. Maybe some hot guy will rescue you from us all." Lissa teased as I elbowed her.

"You know the rules Lissa, just like the rest of us."

"I know, I know. Only teasing." Lissa passed the new neighbors as they set off for Adrian's house.

"So what's on the agenda for tonight?" I asked going through her CD's like I always did, expecting something new every week knowing Lissa.

"Christian's bringing over some booze and Mason just got a pound of weed." Lissa and I grinned wickedly at one another. "Plus Adrian's parents are away so you know what that means if we should grow weary of other activities. I hate doing stuff separately, it's so annoying. I would rather do stuff as a group, you know."

I sifted uncomfortably in my seat. Nodding slightly in agreement. I always hated these group experiments or whatever Adrian had always referred to them as. Most of the time I refused to participate in them, saying I would rather do it in private, but I have yet to do that too. Adrian understood, always saying we could whenever I was comfortable, but I didn't know if I would ever be comfortable with fucking in front of my friends. It was twisted and disturbing in a way, but we had all known each other since kindergarten.

"Look I know you don't like the idea of your first time with the group, but it really is fun Rose. And it's not like anyone will be watching you anyway, everyone is too busy with his or her own partner to worry about you. Besides we love you. " Lissa said sensing my discomfort. "I really think you should try tonight."

Sighing, I weighed my options. On one hand she did have a point. They loved me and wouldn't make me do anything I wouldn't like, but on the other I had always pictured it romantic and when I was certain I was ready for it.

"I'll try." Lissa omitted a squeal from beside me, and I chuckled at her happiness.

"It will be perfect! Who do you want your first time? Eddie? Mason? Christian? Adrian?!"

"I just want everyone to be comfortable and happy this weekend you know? So I'm sure you would prefer Christian." She smiled at me as we pulled up to Adrian's parents house. It was a large 3-story mansion with a huge library, a pool, and a gym, much like Lissa's own house.

Walking into the living room, I spotted everyone already sitting in a circle in front of the fireplace. Meredith was seated on Mason's lap, with Eddie massaging her feet, Mia next to him with her head on Adrian's lap and feet placed against the couch. On Adrian's right, Christian had a beer in his hand leaning against the love seat.

"The party has officially started!" Mason yelled as Lissa and I sat down, Lissa next to Christian, and me directly next to her.

"Guess what everyone?!" I elbowed Lissa roughly and shook my head. I knew what she was going to announce, but even after me injuring her, she continued. "Rose is going to get jiggy with us tonight!" Everyone grinned and started clapping. Clearly they didn't wait from them to start drinking. "That being said I think Rose should get first choice tonight."

This is the way it always went. Every weekend they would party, and trade partners. Sometimes they would pick numbers or draw from a hat to decide who would get who. So far, I had been paired up with every single one of the guys, but no cigar. I couldn't bring herself to have sex, but tonight I was determined to try. And I knew exactly who I wanted to try it with.

Eyeing my friends, my eyes set upon the guy I trusted the most with my body. "Mason, would you mind?" Mason's ears perked up and a grin plastered over his face.

"Wow Rose. Thanks, I'm honored. I would be happy to." Meredith rolled her eyes at this exchange. It was no secret in the group that Meredith was crushing on Mason, and she wanted him all to herself, but that's not the way things were. We shared everything in the group, even each other.

"Thank you, but first- we need to get our party on!" I yelled and grabbed the bag a weed sitting next to Mason.

Tonight would be interesting.

o.O.o

DPOV

Tonight was boring as hell. After getting as much stuff as I can unpacked, I decided to read one of the western novels I had been working on. After finishing that, I decided that my sister would be a good distraction from this constant boredom, but she was still working on her room. Girls.

So in the end I just decided to watch a little television, and try to keep my mind off of the girl next door. She was something. I didn't even know her name and yet here I was fantasizing about her. She probably has boyfriend, and probably is way too popular to even look my way. But maybe, just maybe, tomorrow I could go and introduce myself to her, and possibly bring my little sister? Maybe that would easy the awkwardness between meeting someone new.

"Dimka! Viktoria! Dinner!"

Entering the kitchen, I was attacked by the wonderful aroma of a classic dish, spaghetti. It wasn't as good as my mother's Russian dishes but it was damn close. Helping my mother bring food to the kitchen table, I saw my sister coming bouncing around the corner.

"Dimitri, are you even going to decorate that bland old room of yours?" Vikki asked taking her seat at the table next to me.

"No." I began scooping spaghetti onto my plate.

"Well why not? I could do it for you if you are too lazy." Viktoria offered as she began digging into her own portion of food.

"Because I don't plan on staying here after college." I deadpanned. Viktoria gasped and her fork went clattering to floor.

"Vika!" My mother reprimanded, but Viktoria ignored her.

"But this is where your family is." Viktoria voiced retrieving a new fork and putting the old one in the sink. I have to say, it hurt to hear her words but I mean let's face it, they weren't all here.

"I just don't like here okay?"

"But you just got here."

"Just drop it Vika!" I shouted, startling the women at the table, but mostly Viktoria.

"Dimitri Alexander Belikov! Apologize to your sister." Bowing my head, I muttered an apology then excused myself from the table.

"This night couldn't get any worse." I said as I plopped down onto the bed, which is then when I noticed a light coming from the neighbor's room. My brunette beauty was back, but she wasn't alone.

I watched as very pretty blonde haired girl sat down beside her on the bed, looking like she was trying to comfort her. The beauties eyes were red, and puffy, like she had been crying, and the blonde had a very worried expression as she rubbed circles into the other girls back.

I only wished I knew what they were saying.

RPOV

The night didn't go as I had hoped. After the weed and beer ran cold, things were getting a little boring. We determined the pairs earlier after a rousing game of strip poker in the living room, which turned into a strip tease from Adrian. Mia was partnered with Eddie, Meredith with Adrian, Me with Mason, and Christian with Lissa (after she begged for twenty minutes). When everything began to die down, it started to happen one by one. We were positioned in a square so that we could all be close to each other, and still have a enough room to move around. Although, I think it's so people could watch Mason and I 'get it on'.

Lissa started kissing Christian, and then everyone began to follow. Pretty soon, clothes were being tossed around the room, but Mason and I had only just started kissing. I was a ball of nerves underneath him as we kissed roughly. If anyone was going to make a move to go any further it was going to have to be Mason, because I was practically shaking.

"Rose, it's okay." Mason soothed in my ear, and for a moment I felt a little better. "I'll be gently okay?" I gulped and nodded, squeezing my eyes shut as he began kissing my neck. _You can do this Rose. Everyone else is._ I snuck a look at my friends and watched their faces fill with pleasure as they embraced one another. It turned me on, to be quite honest. I wanted what they had, so I let Mason kiss me so more until its started to feel normal and natural.

That's when things turned a little heated.

Before I knew it Mason and I were losing clothing like crazy. Ripping and tossing things off are bodies like we had done it a hundred times before. Then I realized I was only down to my panties, and he to his boxers.

_I'm finally doing this._

And it didn't feel weird. It felt good as he kissed me, I felt safe. But then it was like a bucket of ice being dumped on me as Mason shed his boxers, revealing his hard member. I suddenly felt like all the water in the world was drowning me, I felt like I was suffocating.

Pushing myself off Mason, I quickly ran out of the room into the bathroom. As soon as the door shut, I began to cry, and I never cry. I blame on me being so fucked up from the previous events this evening.

What seemed like forever, I heard a light knock on the door. I opened it to reveal a re-dressed Lissa carrying my clothes and blanket in hand. I sat back down on the toilet, wrapping the blanket around myself. "You okay?" She asked kneeling in front of me, stroking the side of my face. Even in my high and slightly drunken state, I could tell she felt guilty for pushing me into this.

"I'm fine. I just-I just needed a minute." I explained as I kissed her forehead trying to ebb away the crinkle between her brows. "Really, I just-I don't know why I freaked out like that. I mean I trust Mason. I guess I'm just not ready."

"Let me take you home." I nodded and quickly threw on my clothes. After exiting the bathroom with Lissa, I saw all of my clothed friends watching me with concern. Mason looked like he had just seen a ghost.

"Rose, I'm sorry if I did something that-" I held up my hand to stop him, shaking my head.

"It's not you Mason, it's me."

"You breaking up with me Hathaway?" Mason grinned, trying to joke to ease the tension, which is exactly why I loved this boy so much.

"Maybe you just aren't to my liking in the sac." My friends seemed to move past this whole episode of me running out on group sex, once again. I just wasn't ready yet. "Well I think its time to go home for the night. Don't do something I wouldn't approve of." I winked and hugged each one of them goodbye.

Driving home with Lissa just made everything worse.

"What's it like Lissa?" I asked as I sat down on my bed after we arrived at my house.

"What?" Lissa asked sitting down next to me.

"Sex. What's it like? I watched you and Christian earlier. You looked like you really enjoyed yourself with him."

"I don't really know how to describe it actually. It's like floating I guess. It feels so damn good, every muscle relaxing and tensing at the same time. It's fantastic, but not until your ready." She smiled sadly and began rubbing circles into my back.

"I just wish I was already, save everyone the hassle." I teased half-heartedly.

"You have plenty of time. We are all going to the same college, and we are going to live right next to one another with all our babies." She giggled and I smiled. "But for now, I must go. Love you Rose."

"Love you to Lissa." And with a man-eating smile, she left my room, leaving me alone to think about earlier.

I couldn't believe I had acted like that towards Mason. Teasing him and then freaking him out. I'm such a blubbering idiot it's not even funny. I shouldn't have even tried anything tonight, I knew I wasn't ready. I threw myself back against my bed turning to look out the window, when I spotted a pair of dark brown eyes staring at me. The hell?

I stood up as he fled from the window, and made my way to his house ready to give him a piece of my mind. Just what I need, a peeping tom right next door. Angrily I knocked on the wooden door, ready to cuss anyone who answered. What I did not expect is for _him_ to answer, but it just made the process ten times easier.

Just as I was about to scream at the top of my lungs at this pervert, I stopped. Taking in his tall frame, dark hair that ran to the nape of his neck, and perfectly sculpted tan figure I practically turned into a puddle on the front porch. He was incredibly gorgeous, more so than anyone I had ever seen before.

"I'm sorry." He said as he looked down at my measly 5'7" figure compared to his 6'4" stance. "I didn't mean to watch you, but I just saw you earlier and I couldn't help myself." His accent rolled of his tongue like chocolate and velvet.

I was too stunned by everything to even make a proper response, so instead I just nodded my thanks to him and turned away.

"Wait." I stopped faced him once more. If I had the choice I would do whatever he told me for the rest of my life. "What's your name?"

"Rose. Rose Hathaway." I muttered.

"Dimitri Belikov." He smiled and my heart practically jumped from my chest. "Nice to meet you. I just wish it wasn't this way."

"Well don't do it again." I snapped, taking him by surprise. "But anyway, I should go."

"Hang on! Do you wanna hang out sometime? I just moved here from Russia and I don't know very many-"

"I can't."

"I know that me spying isn't exactly a-"

"It's not that. I just can't. I'm not supposed to." I said before turning away. But before he could respond, I had already made my escape back to my own home. But one thing was for certain….

I have to stay away from Dimitri Belikov.


End file.
